And Baby Makes Two
by FanAssFic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine experiment a little!  Prequel to 'Daddy's Little Man' - read separately or together - it hopefully still works! WARNINGS: Baby!Kurt Daddy!Blaine - CHAPTER SIX is here!
1. Chapter 1

**People asked for it, so here it is – originally this was going to be an alternative version of 'Pleasure and Pain' (if you haven't read that yet, shame on you! Go on! Do it now!), however I decided that was going to mess my head up too much. **

**For those who are familiar with my writing, you know what to expect – for those who aren't, you should expect sweet boy loving and a tiny _little_ bit of smut thrown in.**

**WARNINGS: Baby!Kurt, smut, spanking, smut, ass worship, smut, oh and did I mention, smut?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It kind of crept up on them. Kurt and Blaine had been together for ten years. They'd left Ohio together for college, spent one painful year living apart in dorms, before moving in together.<p>

Gradually, Kurt noticed some things about Blaine. He had always called Kurt 'babe' or 'baby', but it seemed like they had become the only names Blaine used for Kurt after a while. When they were alone in their apartment, Blaine would dote on Kurt, as if he was Blaine's own personal plaything. Kurt didn't mind in the least, in fact, he loved feeling cared for and totally loved by Blaine.

Then they had progressed to the occasional light spanking game. Both enjoyed it, but it was always Kurt who ended up over the knee. The major shift however, had happened the other day. Blaine had summoned all the courage in the world and asked Kurt how he would feel about 'playing babies' sometime. With an enormous amount of trepidation, Kurt had agreed to 'try'. Blaine had taken the Friday off work, and had promised Kurt he would have everything set up by the time he got home.

They had chosen a safeword – 'canary', and Kurt had agreed to give the whole weekend over to the trial. They had then spent one whole evening laying down the ground rules, Kurt wasn't going to call Blaine 'Daddy' (not at first, anyway), Kurt was never going to leave the house in 'baby' mode, they were still unclear on the sex side of things, and eventually decided to leave that one in the lap of the gods.

Blaine had busied himself all day in preparation. He looked around and was more than pleased. It would take time to acquire everything he wanted to try with Kurt, but for their first experimental weekend, Blaine was happy.

Kurt stood outside the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be so new to both of them. When they first got together, it had taken _forever_ for them to get past first base. Now they were entering a world where neither of them were sure where it would lead. They had always shared fantasies, both agreeing to at least try anything once. Kurt knew that Blaine would never hurt him, and it was that comforting thought that helped him put the key in the lock and open the door.

"Hey Baby," said Blaine as he hurried to the entry to meet Kurt. He gave him a quick kiss, before taking him into a tight hug, "are we still on?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I just don't know how to start," Kurt said quietly.

"Why don't I get you changed first?" Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's back softly, Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be taken by the hand and led into the bedroom.

Blaine pushed him slowly back on the bed.

"Just relax, and let me do everything, alright?" Blaine cooed, Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax.

Blaine removed Kurt's boots and socks first. He then took off Kurt's vest, button down shirt and undershirt off. Kurt lay still, only moving when Blaine either asked him to, or moved Kurt's body himself. Blaine undid the button on Kurt's jeans and slowly removed them, being careful to fold them before placing them at the end of the bed.

Kurt wasn't wearing underwear. He rarely did these days, they had established years ago that Blaine preferred him to go commando, and after a few weeks, it had just become natural.

"Lift up, sweetie," Blaine instructed as he nudged Kurt's hip. Kurt kept his eyes closed as he lifted his hips high off the bed. He knew what was coming, they'd agreed on it, but it was still a shock to him to feel the plastic item under his butt. Blaine showered him in a haze of baby powder, before pulling the front of the diaper up between Kurt's legs, positioning Kurt's cock in the right place and fastening it firmly. He gave Kurt a quick pat to make sure everything was still in the right place, and then took his hands and pulled him to a sitting position.

Kurt finally dared to open his eyes. Blaine stared at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes, Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine picked up a t-shirt and helped Kurt into it, Kurt looked down and screwed his nose up.

"Just as well no one sees this except for us! Can you imagine the reactions?" Blaine looked at Kurt dressed in a too small baby blue t-shirt, that didn't quite reach the top of his diaper.

Blaine chuckled, "you look cute," he reassured Kurt, and took his hand to lead him out to the living room.

"Why don't you watch something, while I get dinner?" he suggested, gently pushing Kurt down onto the sofa. Kurt sat down and looked around the room. Dotted in various places were different 'baby' items. Kurt turned on the television without caring what was on. He picked up an item on the coffee table. Definitely a pacifier, thought Kurt, although he'd never seen one as large as the one he held in his hand.

He popped it into his mouth for an experimental suck. Yep, perfect fit. Just then Blaine looked up and saw Kurt sucking on the pacifier. He smiled brightly, perhaps this would go a lot easier than he first thought.

Kurt saw Blaine looking at him and smiled around the pacifier, before he removed it to speak.

"I don't really know what to do, Blaine?" he asked genuinely.

"Dinner is in the oven, baby, I'll be there in a second," Blaine answered, "just hop up on the sofa, and we'll play." Kurt nodded and climbed up on the sofa as instructed.

Blaine joined him quickly. Kurt snuggled into his side and sighed, he could deal with the 'dress up' side of things, even with the accessories. He just didn't know how he was meant to act.

"Blaine?" he said looking up through his eyelashes. Blaine hummed in response.

"I'm a bit stuck about how to act," Kurt said shyly.

"Just relax, Kurt," Blaine cooed, "there's no right or wrong yet, just do whatever you want and let me do the worrying, okay?" Kurt nodded and slid his head down onto Blaine's lap. Blaine petted Kurt's soft hair and smiled to himself. He reached over and picked the pacifier up from the table, and popped it into Kurt's mouth. Kurt accepted it without question and sighed happily as Blaine softly tapped on his diapered ass in a steady rhythm.

The timer of the oven sounded and Blaine eased Kurt's head up, and went to prepare their meal.

A few minutes later, he came back to Kurt and gently pulled the pacifier out of Kurt's mouth.

"Dinner's ready, baby!" Blaine said happily, he held Kurt's hand and led him to the dining table. He sat Kurt down and kissed his forehead. Kurt was shocked, he was seated in a normal sized chair, but the table was up to his shoulders, he felt tiny. Blaine pushed Kurt's chair tightly into the table trapping his arms underneath. Blaine reached down into a bag on the floor, and before Kurt knew what was happening, he had a bib around his neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked in shock.

"Shhh, we don't want to ruin your nice shirt, do we?" Blaine brought two plates over. Kurt groaned as he saw his own dinner on a plastic plate, neatly cut into small pieces. Blaine picked up the small spoon on Kurt's plate and loaded two pieces of food onto it. He held it up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt screwed his nose up in distaste.

"You know I hate pumpkin, Blaine," Kurt clamped his mouth shut as Blaine tried to push it through his lips.

"Do you want the airplane, baby?" Blaine asked, Kurt laughed out loud and Blaine took the opportunity to slide the spoon into his mouth. Kurt chewed a couple of times and swallowed quickly.

"Yuck," Kurt stuck his tongue out, as Blaine reloaded the spoon.

"I'm going to make gross faces at you the whole time, you know that!" Kurt pouted.

"Looking forward to it," Blaine laughed.

Dinner proceeded in much the same manner until there were two empty plates in front of them.

Blaine wiped Kurt's mouth with the bottom of the bib, pulled his chair out, and held his hand for Kurt to take.

He walked Kurt out to the living room, and sat him down.

"You can play for a little bit, while I get the kitchen cleaned up, alright?" Blaine instructed.

"Play with what?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure you'll find something...I've gotten you lots of presents, Kurt. Just have a look around."

Kurt walked around the room slowly once Blaine had gone into the kitchen. He spotted a box in the corner that hadn't been there the day before. He tentatively opened it, before bursting out laughing. Inside the box, was a complete set of Power Ranger figures, some toy cars, Barbie and Ken as well as assorted other toys from his childhood.

He took out the Power Rangers and stood them up beside each other.

"Good to see you again, my friends," Kurt chuckled, and fell straight into his imaginary play world from long ago.

Blaine returned from the kitchen and stood and watched from the doorway for a few moments. Here was his beautiful Kurt, sitting on the floor in a tiny t-shirt and diaper, acting out a disagreement between the pink Power Ranger and Barbie about what shade of pink really did look best on Ken.

It was a shame to interrupt really. Blaine walked in and smiled at Kurt.

"Having fun? I see you found some old friends of yours?" Kurt blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Hey, that's what they're there for," Blaine reassured him, "but you're going to have to leave them for a bit...I've got something for you." Kurt looked up with big doe like eyes, which fell like a stone as he saw what Blaine had in his hand.

"Up you come, baby," Blaine said softly, "time for your bottle."

"I'm not having a bottle, Blaine." Kurt protested.

"All babies have a bottle before bed, Kurt," Blaine reasoned. If Kurt absolutely didn't want to he could always use his safe word. Instead he just got a steely glare and a shake of Kurt's head in reply.

"KURT!" Blaine raised his voice, "I'm not going to tell you again, come up here and have your bottle, NOW."

Kurt looked shocked, but quickly climbed up on the sofa from the floor. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, and slid him down to a comfortable feeding position.

Blaine slipped the bottle between Kurt's lips. Kurt bought his hand up to hold on to it, but Blaine firmly pushed them away, "I'll do it for you now, baby, and once you've grown up a little, maybe you can have a turn at holding it." Blaine held Kurt in one arm and the bottle in the other and waited for Kurt to suck. One look at Kurt's eyes told Blaine that he was going to be pushed on this one.

"Come on , honey," Blaine cooed gently, "you've got to have a bottle before bedtime, come on...drink it all up for Blaine..." Kurt stay perfectly still, refusing to suck on the teat. Blaine tried once more.

"Kurt, if you don't have your bottle, you're going to be in trouble with Blaine...we don't want that do we?" Kurt glared at Blaine through his eyebrows, but shook his head slightly.

"Come on then, drink it all up and then we can go take a bath," Blaine said softly. Kurt still refused, Blaine set the bottle down and looked at Kurt sternly.

"Anything to say?" Blaine demanded, Kurt bit his lip nervously and shook his head.

"Fine," said Blaine, moving to sit on the coffee table, "come here," Kurt stood up and made his way over to Blaine, and without being told, leant himself forward over Blaine's knee as he had done on so many previous occasions. Blaine picked up the pacifier from beside him and handed it to Kurt, who quickly started sucking for all his worth, he knew what was coming.

Blaine brought his hand down onto Kurt's padded backside. Kurt jumped and sucked on his pacifier. Blaine had used a lot more power in his smack than usual to try and compensate for the additional padding. He brought his hand down again, Kurt sucked harder. Once again, Kurt felt his diaper start to tent. A fourth, and tears started to well in his eyes – he concentrated harder than ever on sucking the life out of the pacifier. A fifth, and he felt Blaine rub his hand firmly over his soft butt.

Blaine pulled Kurt up, and looked at him. "Bottle?" he asked sweetly, as if nothing had just happened. Kurt nodded as Blaine sat back on the sofa and held his arms out for Kurt. Kurt climbed on, still sucking the pacifier for all he was worth. He leant back into Blaine, and let his man remove the pacifier and replace it with the large rubber teat. Kurt sucked this time.

It was hard work though, it seemed to Kurt that each suck only bought a small amount of liquid. Blaine watched as Kurt sucked on the teat for all he was worth. He watched Kurt's cheeks hollow out with the pressure, he watched as Kurt's brow furrowed in deep concentration, as if willing the fluid out, and he watched as every so often Kurt swallowed and his adam's apple bobbed quickly in his throat. It didn't take long before Blaine felt himself go hard.

Eventually, Kurt finished the last of the milk. Blaine sat him up against the cushions.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head and let a smile slowly creep across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just a little introduction really. Smut to come, no pun intended. <strong>

**Review, review, review to get the next instalment. Suggestions ALWAYS welcome!**

**Hint – bath time, tickles and more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hands up who thought I'd dropped this like a hot potato! Unfortunately this is an insanely busy time of year for me, but hopefully the worst is over now and I can return to the land of smutsville. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, in particular, thanks to GleeDWhoFreak whose review really got me thinking a whole lot deeper about this fic. It may not be what a lot of people expect, but I have decided to take the road less travelled with this and really look at the emotional impact that fantasies can have on a relationship, both good and bad. There will still be smut, and plenty of it, but hopefully it will turn out to be a much better and different take on things. Please let me know your thoughts, both for and against.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt on the sofa while he went to wash out the bottle. He leant against the counter and took a deep breath. He had no idea how far he wanted to go with this, particularly this first weekend. He felt it would be more of a slow process, gradually gaining Kurt's confidence and both of them learning to become comfortable in their roles.<p>

Blaine returned to the living room, where Kurt hadn't moved. He stared at the diaper wrapped around his lower half as he played with his fingers. Blaine sat down beside him and pulled him close, kissing his hair softly. He lay down and manoeuvred Kurt on top of him. Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's chest and wrapped his arms up and under Blaine's shoulders. They lay there in silence for a moment, each revelling in the other's company. That was the one thing that would never change, that nothing could ever change. They both simply loved being close to each other in any way possible.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's hair. Although Kurt had yet to use his safeword, when two people knew each other as intimately as they did, sometimes it wasn't needed. Blaine innately knew there was something wrong.

"mmm," Kurt hummed, not really sure of the answer himself.

"Kurt, I really need you to understand that you're the one in charge here," Blaine said, sensing the uneasiness of the man in his arms "you call the shots...anything you're uncomfortable with, you just say the word and it stops...immediately...okay?"

Kurt nodded, but stayed silent. Blaine gently rubbed his back, and began humming a nondescript tune, trying to gently soothe Kurt without pushing things too far. He stopped when he felt something wet against his shirt. He reached down and gently drew Kurt's face upward so he could look into Kurt's eyes. He saw that both of Kurt's eyes were filled and overrunning with tears. Blaine's heart broke. He loved Kurt more than he loved anything in the world, and the most distressing sight that Blaine could ever see, was Kurt in any type of pain.

Blaine kissed Kurt's tears away before planting a gentle chaste kiss on his lips.

"Talk to me, honey," Blaine implored, "I can't fix something if you won't tell me."

Kurt sniffed loudly, and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. He shook his head stoically.

"I can do this," he whimpered, "I can, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath and sat them both upright. He knelt down on the floor in front of Kurt and put his two hands on Kurt's thighs, and rubbed them gently. He craned his neck until he met Kurt's teary eyes again.

"Please tell me, Kurt," Blaine begged, "you seemed fine before, even happy. What suddenly changed?"

Kurt shook his head and simply repeated his earlier mantra, "I can do this."

"Right!" said Blaine suddenly standing up, "come with me!" He pulled Kurt up by his hands and dragged him into the bedroom. He pulled a pair of Kurt's silk pyjamas out of the drawer and put them on the bed.

"This is officially over," Blaine said firmly, "take that shit off and get dressed, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes were as big as saucers. He shook his head once again.

"No, Blaine," he cried, "I'm fine. I agreed to do this, and I can do it...I'm fine."

"You are so _not_ fine, Kurt," Blaine said trying to keep his cool, "and you won't tell me how to fix it, or what's wrong...and that's making me feel as if I'm some type of monster. Nothing's worth both of us feeling like shit, Kurt...and certainly not a dumb fantasy."

Kurt stood dressed in his diaper and small shirt in the doorway of the bedroom, stunned into stillness. He felt so confused and upset. This was something that Blaine had summoned up the courage to ask for. Kurt had agreed to try it, and while some of the evening had been awkward and uncomfortable for Kurt, some of it had also been fun and somewhat liberating. Now Blaine stood before him, ready to throw in the towel and confine his fantasy back to its original locked compartment in his brain.

"No," Kurt said, the loudness of his voice even shocking himself. Blaine looked up in surprise, before he nodded his head slowly.

"Then you better tell me what's going on," Blaine sighed and sat on the bed, where Kurt joined him shortly after.

"I want to do this for you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I just suddenly felt so...stupid," he admitted, not only to Blaine, but also to himself. Blaine nodded again, and reached out to hold both of Kurt's hands, willing his partner to continue.

"I think it's this," Kurt said nodding at his groin area that was wrapped in a diaper, "do you expect me to...you know?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, "That's up to you really, isn't it?" he chuckled uncomfortably.

Kurt chewed on his lip as he thought about it.

"I don't want to," he said emphatically, "not yet anyway...I don't like it...at all."

"Wearing the diaper?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure he understood.

Kurt nodded, "it makes my ass sweat, and I feel gross and dumb," he finally admitted with a pout. Blaine burst out laughing, unintentionally making Kurt feel worse than ever. Kurt blushed a bright shade of pink, before reaching out and slapping Blaine playfully on the shoulder.

"Let's get it off you then," Blaine said once he'd stopped laughing. Kurt lay down on the bed and let Blaine remove the offending article. Blaine looked at Kurt's nether regions and tried to stop himself from laughing again. The baby powder had congealed with Kurt's sweat and turned into a gloopy paste coating his pubic hair and penis. Blaine couldn't help himself, and let out one huge laugh.

Kurt looked down at himself, and groaned. He looked as gross as he felt. Blaine straddled over Kurt, being careful to avoid any contact with the offending area, and kissed him passionately. He framed Kurt's face with his two hands and looked deeply into Kurt's soul.

"Will you let me look after you, babe?" Blaine asked sincerely. Kurt nodded, slightly embarrassed, but happy that Blaine had taken his sudden change of humour so well.

"Wait there for a minute, and I'd suggest you don't move," Blaine chuckled, taking one last look at Kurt's pasty bits.

When Blaine returned a few minutes later, Kurt hadn't moved. He was still lying on top of the undone diaper on the bed. His too small t-shirt had ridden up his chest slightly, and his hands lay by his side awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Blaine sighed not really knowing if he was doing the right thing, they were certainly in unchartered water this weekend.

He pulled Kurt up by the hands and led him into the bathroom. Kurt followed along behind him saying nothing, his mind silently working hard to figure out how he really felt. He looked at the bathroom and smiled. Blaine had drawn a deep bubble bath for him and lit candles around the room. As Kurt took in Blaine's efforts, a lot of things started to fall into place - it was as if Blaine had purposely combined the childishness of a bubble bath, the big super fluffy towel that lay on the counter with the very romantic adult candles. Kurt thought it was perfect...perfect for them, and perfect for their first weekend of exploration.

"Will you let me take care of you?" Blaine asked again as if he was asking Kurt to swallow the sun. Kurt nodded amicably; it was something that he loved about Blaine, his instinctive ability to know just what Kurt needed.

Blaine helped Kurt to climb into the bathtub. He took the washcloth and soaped it up generously. Kurt lay back against the bath and relaxed, closing his eyes. It was as if they had done this a hundred times. Which they probably had, with the exception of the fact that Blaine was normally seated right behind him, providing a warm nest to lean against, instead of the cold bathroom wall. Kurt allowed himself to completely relax as Blaine tended to his every need.

Blaine worked his way around Kurt's body, avoiding his crotch area as much as possible. He shampooed and rinsed Kurt's hair, before gently soaping up his torso. Blaine then took each leg in turn, massaging between Kurt's toes and slowly working his way upward...first one leg, then the other. Kurt closed his eyes and gradually allowed himself to let go and enjoy the fact that his lover wanted to take care of him. His earlier fears melted away as he felt Blaine explore his body. Blaine left nothing untouched, softly cooing words of love to Kurt, as he worked his way around the body he'd grown to love so much.

Finally, Blaine reached Kurt's groin area. Kurt's steadily growing erection hadn't escaped Blaine's attention, and after making sure the pasty mess was gone, never to return, he threw the washcloth into the nearby basin. Kurt kept his eyes closed, revelling in the attention from Blaine, who gently prised Kurt's thighs apart and reached down to massage his hole. Kurt moaned in contentment, and he felt himself get even harder, he spread his legs as wide as the tub allowed and lost himself in the feelings that flooded his body as he felt the familiar feeling of Blaine's fingers inside of him.

Blaine used his free hand to take a firm grip of Kurt's cock, and began to pump it slowly. Kurt opened his eyes for a brief moment to see Blaine's eyes locked intensely on his own, he let his mouth curve into a small smile and watched as Blaine's face mirrored his. Blaine leaned over the tub and kissed Kurt deeply, Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth and gently massaged it with his own, until he heard Blaine groan in delight. Kurt pulled back from the kiss as Blaine began to remove his fingers from Kurt's hole. Kurt let out what could only be called a growl, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and almost forcibly returned the delightful fingers to their previous place of residence.

Blaine laughed quietly, and continued to slowly pump Kurt's dick while searching awkwardly for the tiny bundle of nerves that were every gay man's paradise. He knew he'd found it when Kurt suddenly lurched forward and let out a loud yelp of surprise. Blaine continued to massage the spot as Kurt's body convulsed in ecstasy, quickly reaching its peak. Kurt exploded into the bath water, and Blaine slowly removed his fingers from inside Kurt, while he continued to massage Kurt's cock until he was pushed gently away.

Kurt lay back in the bathtub and sighed happily. He gradually regained his senses and opened his eyes as Blaine leaned over the edge of the tub and softly captured Kurt's mouth with his own, running the tip of his tongue between Kurt's lips and teeth teasingly, but refusing to enter fully. Blaine pulled back after a moment, and smiled.

"I need you to know something," Blaine said solemnly. Kurt studied Blaine's face as if trying to read his mind, before nodding silently.

"I love you," Blaine continued, "and I love that you even gave this a try...you know I'd never ask you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with, and just the fact that you were willing to put yourself out there means the world to me."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too, Blaine," he said, "and...well...it's not that I'm totally uncomfortable...it's just that it's..." Kurt shrugged, not really knowing how to explain his sudden reluctance.

"Too much, too soon?" Blaine offered, as he once again picked up the washcloth and lifted Kurt's wrinkled hand in his own, he moved the cloth between each of Kurt's fingers in turn before making his way up Kurt's arm to his shoulder.

Kurt put his head down slightly and nodded, looking up from behind his hooded eyelids to gauge Blaine's reaction. Blaine hummed quietly in thought as he kept the washcloth moving around Kurt's shoulder, making his way round to Kurt's armpit. Kurt squirmed and giggled, Blaine was very well aware how ticklish Kurt was there, and the tension of day was suddenly gone as they both began laughing together, until Kurt eventually shivered.

"Water getting cold?" Blaine asked, not really needing a reply – he could feel that it was certainly no longer the warm and inviting place it was to begin with. He reached out, grabbed the over sized fluffy white towel and stood up. He opened his towel clad arms out for Kurt to climb into, making a pouty face at the same time. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's antics as he hoisted himself over the edge of the tub into the waiting arms of his lover.

Blaine quickly dried Kurt off and wrapped him tightly in the towel, before guiding him back to the bedroom.

Kurt saw the diaper still lying on top of the bed, and took a quick breath in through his nose. Blaine quickly scooped up the offending article and kicked it out of sight under the bed, making a mental note to himself to dispose of it properly the next day. He turned back to face Kurt and saw the tears brimming in Kurt's eyes. Blaine gulped down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and took Kurt into his arms once more.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck, as he felt Blaine's hands work their way around his back and heard Blaine whisper gently into his ear.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine choked out quietly, as he rubbed Kurt's back and kissed his jaw and earlobe – the only places his lips could reach.

"Do you still trust me?" he whispered, and waited a brief moment before Kurt nodded his assent into Blaine's neck.

Blaine led Kurt to the bed and pushed him gently down, still tightly wrapped in the towel. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's favourite moisturiser from the dresser before climbing on the bed beside Kurt. He unwrapped the towel slowly from Kurt's body, as if it were the most expensive gift wrapping in the world, inch by inch revealing the most precious present he'd ever get in his life – that of his lover.

Kurt lay still on the bed, silently wondering where Blaine was going with this. He kept his eyes trained on Blaine's face, and couldn't help but blush at the look of wonderment on his man's face as the towel finally fell off the front of his body and onto the bed. It wasn't as if Blaine had never seen him naked before, it was a nightly occurrence, but the look on Blaine's face at that moment was the same one that Kurt remembered seeing back in high school, when they had finally decided to share everything with each other.

Blaine watched Kurt's skin turn a delicate shade of pink and smiled to himself. He reached out and followed the path of Kurt's progressive blush with a single finger. Starting from the very tip of Kurt's ear, around his chiselled jaw line, into the hollow of his neck, down his breast bone, stopping at his navel. Kurt shivered at the light touch, and Blaine spread his palm over Kurt's stomach, moving his hand in small circles.

He picked Kurt's hand up with his free one, and brought it to his lips, softly kissing each fingertip in turn, before repeating the action on Kurt's knuckles.

Blaine stopped for a moment to pick up the moisturiser. Knowing it's cost, he poured a small amount on his palms and moved himself to Kurt's feet. He gently worked the lotion into each foot in turn. Taking his time to kiss, lick or suck every inch before applying the lotion. He kissed each of Kurt's ankles.

"I love your feet," Blaine said as he lifted his head up in order to massage the tops of Kurt's feet and ankles. Kurt blushed and shook his head in denial.

"They're just feet, Blaine," he laughed as he looked at his lover tending his body with so much care.

"How wrong you are," Blaine chuckled, "they are the most beautiful feet in the world, attached to the most gorgeous legs on the planet." Blaine kissed his way up to Kurt's knees and lifted Kurt's legs high enough to allow him the space to lick a trail behind each knee. He stopped for a moment to get more moisturiser, returning as quickly as possible to gently nip the insides of Kurt's thighs before rubbing cream gently into them.

Kurt watched his cock begin to get aroused again, blocking out some of his view of Blaine, who had his head between Kurt's legs, studying them as if there would be a test once he'd finished. Blaine ignored Kurt's hard on, instead kissing his way over Kurt's slender hips and waist, sucking a small hickey just about Kurt's navel.

"I think your stomach is my favourite part of you," Blaine said as he finished the hickey off by blowing a line of raspberries up Kurt's belly, before he started to lick at Kurt's nipples.

Kurt's body shook underneath him as a small giggle escaped from Kurt's mouth. Blaine ran his creamy hands up either side of Kurt's torso, before moving them to Kurt's chest and nipples. He ran a thumb over each dark orb and watched as Kurt's body reacted as if it had never been touched before. Kurt briefly wondered what on earth it was about Blaine's hands that always made him feel like a teenage virgin, before all conscious thought vanished as Blaine worked his nipples into tiny, firm peaks.

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillows, allowing himself the luxury to simply _feel_. He felt Blaine's soft hands work their way over his arms, he could almost feel his nerve endings coming to life one by one as Blaine made contact with them each in turn. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and yet so alive simultaneously.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine breathed into his ear before dotting his face with soft kisses, "I love you, and I'll never ask you for anything like this again...ever!" He promised genuinely as he moved down to suck on the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes opened suddenly as Blaine's words penetrated his brain.

"Stop..." he growled, as he pulled on Blaine's hair as gently as possible, "Blaine! Stop...please!"

Blaine lifted his head up and looked slightly confused, but his hands kept up working on Kurt's neck and shoulders.

Kurt shook Blaine off tersely and pushed him onto his back. He perched himself up on one elbow and glared straight into Blaine's face.

"Don't ever say that, Blaine," Kurt said seriously. Blaine didn't reply immediately, his head trying to think of what he could have possibly done to upset Kurt _again_.

"What?" Blaine finally asked.

"Don't say that you won't ask me for what you want," Kurt replied, "I want to do everything with you...and I want to feel free to ask _you_ for anything that _I_ want to try...I can't do that if we're both too scared to talk to each other."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, "You're my world, Blaine Anderson...and I don't recall _ever_ saying 'no'...we just might need to...slow it down a little tomorrow. How would you feel about that?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt face with both his hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. For the second time that evening, Kurt had a flashback to their early years. Two young teenagers struggling with life, hormones and new love. Blaine had a habit back then of grabbing his face just as he did now, and Kurt allowed himself to relax once more with the man he'd been with for his entire adult life.

"I just want to love you every minute of every day," Blaine gasped once he'd broken off the kiss, "I want to love you, worship your body, take care of your every need and spoil you rotten!"

"Finish spoiling me tomorrow," Kurt sighed, "I'm sleepy now and I want my Blaine to hug!"

"But what about..." Blaine asked as he nodded toward their erections, still there although now slightly wilted.

"Tomorrow," Kurt insisted, "I'll make it worth the wait!"

Blaine laughed as he made his way up the bed and awkwardly pulled back the covers just enough for Kurt to crawl in. He quickly undressed himself and climbed in beside Kurt, he lay on his back and Kurt wasted no time in nuzzling into his side. Kurt squirmed and wriggled around looking for the perfect spot. Blaine pulled Kurt close and began to sing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him.

Kurt lay with his chest on top of Blaine's, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He tucked one hand under Blaine's shoulder and as he listened to the soft lullaby coming from his lover, he snuggled in closer, felt his eyes begin to close and his body completely relax. Kurt wasn't really aware of his movements as he slowly clenched his hand that lay on Blaine's chest and moved it toward his face.

Blaine gently ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair as he continued to sing quietly, smiling as he watched Kurt sleepily take his thumb into his mouth and begin to suck gently. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and pulled him closer, he softened his singing down to a quiet hum as he watched his gorgeous boy fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to expand on the AN at the beginning. There's a lot of fics about kinks around, very few however, delve into the murky depths of reality. I feel it's an interesting place to investigate. People make mistakes, people agree to things they're not really happy with...on the flip side, people feel liberated, and people can connect deeper than ever before. I know I've kind of changed the whole point of this fic, but I'm excited to go somewhere new...**

**I wasn't actually going to post this at all, because of my major doubts about making it 'too serious', so I'm DESPERATE to know if people are interested, or would you rather the stock standard type of fic done once again? **

**Reviews and PMs push this fic up on my priority list...so if you'd like to read more, and more regularly – you should drop me a line, anonymous or not – doesn't worry me. But it does let me know that people are interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know, it's been another incredibly long wait...bottom line is that someone very close to me passed away recently. It's not exactly been a 'writing' type of time. Then when I decided it WAS time, I got distracted by doing a fill on the GKM. I'm posting it here today, as it's almost complete, but basically it's kind of where this story _could_ go a few years into the future. I know some of you have read it already...;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes early the next morning. He was still tucked firmly into Blaine's side, he was shocked though to find his thumb wrinkled and wet, lying on Blaine's chest in front of Kurt's face.<p>

He stretched his body out like a cat, and tried not to wake Blaine. He carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and relieve himself. There, sitting folded up on the counter, was the blue t-shirt from the day before. He quickly pulled it over his head, not allowing himself to think too deeply about it. He returned to the bedroom and opened up the closet, trying to decide what to wear.

He finally found a pair of boxer briefs almost the same colour as the t-shirt, and he quickly pulled them on. He took a long look at Blaine and smiled to himself. He knew that Blaine was disappointed with how things had worked out the day before, and to be honest, so was Kurt.

Kurt made his way out to the living room and flopped on the sofa, picking up the remote control he flicked aimlessly through the myriad of channels, and let his mind wander. Blaine and him had spent a lot of time over the previous week discussing as many details as they could think of, and Kurt really couldn't understand why he had gotten cold feet all of a sudden. He knew that Blaine would never want to belittle or humiliate him, and yet somehow the act of sitting alone on the sofa dressed in a diaper had made Kurt feel just that – humiliated.

He decided that he'd give it another shot, well, he'd really decided that in the moment he put his 'little' shirt back on. He would treat it as a chance to relax, an opportunity to allow the stresses of the week to disappear. He'd stop being freaked out by the _baby_ stuff and try to let himself simply be _younger_, he'd let the actual baby stuff happen naturally, as he felt comfortable with each thing. He figured that way he may actually be able to gradually fall into the role that Blaine had so cautiously suggested.

By the time Blaine had gotten up and dressed, Kurt had dozed off to sleep again on the sofa, his thumb had once again found its way to his mouth. Blaine noticed Kurt's choice of clothing, and smiled to himself. He took it as a sign that Kurt was happy to continue their playtime. He made his way over to Kurt and knelt down on the floor beside the sofa. This was what Blaine loved, seeing Kurt peacefully slumbering without a care in the world. Blaine gently moved a lock of hair from Kurt's brow, and softly moved his thumb across Kurt's soft cheek. The boy on the sofa squirmed a little before gradually opening his eyes a little.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Blaine cooed, "would you like some breakfast?"

Kurt took one last suck on his thumb before removing it from his mouth and blushing vividly. He nodded to Blaine and put his hands over his face in embarrassment. Blaine rubbed small circles on his back to calm him down.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine assured him, "you go at your own speed...but please don't be embarrassed."

Kurt nodded his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Blaine as he slowly lifted his hand to his mouth. He put his thumb back in and sucked once. Blaine smiled encouragingly at him, before patting his head gently.

"Good boy," he said, leaning down to kiss Kurt's cheek, "you rest up a bit more and I'll make us breakfast...how does porridge sound?"

Kurt took his thumb out of his mouth to answer, "sounds good!" he replied quietly. Blaine gave Kurt another soft kiss to his cheek before going through to the kitchen to prepare their meal. Kurt grinned before putting his thumb back into his mouth, surprising himself at how quickly he'd gotten used to it.

A few minutes later Blaine yelled from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. Kurt got up and went through to the dining table, not quite sure where to sit. Blaine put two bowls of porridge down on the table, side by side and pulled out the chair for Kurt.

Kurt sat down timidly and looked at Blaine for instructions. Blaine returned his look with a confused one of his own.

"Eat up," Blaine said, pointing at the bowl and spoon in front of Kurt.

Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at Blaine, who was busy shovelling porridge into his face as quickly as he could.

"Don't you want to..." Kurt started softly, Blaine looked over and stopped eating.

"Want to...?" Blaine asked genuinely concerned.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Feed me," he finally said in little more than a whisper.

Blaine chuckled quietly, "I thought we'd agreed last night, Kurt," he said with smiling eyes, "you're the one in control of the speed of this, not me...do you want me to feed you?"

Kurt shook his head, "no...no I don't," he answered firmly, his voice a little louder than before.

Blaine simply smiled back at him, "then, like I said, eat up before it gets cold."

And just like that the tension was gone from Kurt's body again. As he ate, he realised that Blaine had meant everything he had said. He wasn't going to force Kurt into anything. Kurt was particularly relieved that Blaine hadn't even mentioned the thumb sucking. It was as if Blaine had decided to take each moment as it's own, and simply react to Kurt rather than trying to manipulate false situations or scenes. Which, of course, was _exactly_ what Blaine had decided.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Blaine asked as they both finished off their breakfast.

"Could we...maybe go for a walk or something?" Kurt replied hesitantly, although Blaine was pleased to hear him speak in a normal volume again.

"Want to get out of the house for a while, huh? That's fine...I'll clean up here and you go and get yourself dressed...well...dressed to go out."

Kurt grinned and took his dish over to the sink for Blaine. He pranced off happily to the bedroom, and within 10 minutes they were walking out the door, a record for Kurt.

They walked hand in hand to the local park, Blaine was happy to give Kurt some 'out' time during the weekend, and it was certainly better than the pair of them lying around the apartment trying to think of what to do next.

Once they got to the park, Kurt pulled Blaine over toward the playground. He stopped at the edge and held Blaine's hand tightly, there was only one lone little girl on the swings and two boys playing away together in the sand pit. Kurt pulled Blaine down to sit on a nearby bench, never loosening his grip on Blaine.

They sat in silence for a while, before Blaine finally extricated his hand out of Kurt's and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine murmured into his ear.

Kurt simply nodded, but snuggled himself in closer. They sat there for nearly an hour, Blaine observing Kurt carefully to try to figure out what was going on in his head without success. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and watched as the little girl was finally called by her mother, she jumped off the swing and ran as fast as she could toward the woman, almost bowling her over as she caught up with her.

Kurt chewed on his lower lip, and looked at the now empty playground. He turned his head up toward Blaine's neck and placed a soft kiss there. Blaine rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head and let him nuzzle in close for a while longer.

Eventually, Blaine decided that it was time to move on. Kurt hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the park, and Blaine was starting to worry. He uncurled Kurt from around his body, stood up and held his hand out. Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes, and Blaine saw them start to fill with tears.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine exclaimed, not knowing how to fix an unknown problem, "_please_ talk to me...let me know how to make you feel better."

Kurt stood up and threw himself into Blaine's arms, wanting nothing more than to be held. Held tightly, and for Blaine never to let go of him. Blaine rubbed his back gently, his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

Kurt didn't cry though, he didn't have to. As long as he was in Blaine's arms he knew that he'd always feel safe, cared for and complete. He let out a silent shuddering sob against Blaine's shoulder before pulling away, and wiping the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Sorry," Kurt said shakily, "I'm fine...Let's go, huh?"

"You're _not_ fine, Kurt," Blaine said insistently, "and if you're not fine then _we're_ not fine. Let me in, honey, please?" he begged.

Kurt gave Blaine a watery smile, "later, I promise" Kurt said as he began to pull Blaine away from the playground, leaving Blaine no option other than agreeing to wait for an explanation.

As they walked home, Blaine spied an ice-cream stand. He nudged Kurt with his shoulder.

"Can I talk you into one?" he asked, nodding his head toward the stand. Kurt laughed nodded.

They sat down on a bench close by, and Kurt inched his way as close to Blaine as he could get. Kurt suddenly leaned over and licked Blaine's ice-cream.

Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Manners please, Mr Hummel," he laughed. Kurt blushed, but went in for another lick.

"Really?" Blaine looked at Kurt, before licking a melted drip from Kurt's cone.

"If you don't look after your own, it's going to melt all over you," Blaine said, before he placed a kiss on Kurt's sticky, sweet lips.

Kurt giggled, and took a swipe with his tongue from his own cone this time. He slightly misjudged, and a lump of ice-cream fell onto his shirt. Within minutes they had both finished, but Kurt's mouth was covered in ice-cream. He went to wipe it clean, before Blaine stopped him.

"Let me," Blaine whispered, "_please!_"

Kurt shyly nodded, and Blaine pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped Kurt's mouth gently, his eyes fixed on Kurt's, making sure he was okay with Blaine's actions. Blaine went to wipe what he could from Kurt's shirt. He tucked a hand underneath Kurt's collar to hold the material away from Kurt's skin. He wiped the offending mess off as best as he could, before he suddenly realised something. He took a quick look down the front of Kurt's shirt, blinked and then looked up at Kurt.

Kurt still had his 'little' shirt on underneath his clothes.

"Kurt?" Blaine said hoarsely. He had assumed that Kurt had wanted to get out of the house to escape the 'baby' business, and yet here he was wearing the shirt that signalled that playtime was still on.

Kurt hung his head and blushed a vivid red.

"I just...I kind of like the idea of it being a secret...and I still wanted to be...little. Is that okay?" he asked shyly

Blaine kissed him gently, "_Anything_ is fine, baby."

"Can we go home now?" Kurt asked. Needing no more encouragement, Blaine took Kurt's hand and they continued the rest of the way to their apartment.

As soon as they got in the door, Kurt went to the bedroom. He took off his clothes, leaving just his t-shirt and boxers on. He met Blaine in the kitchen, beginning to prepare lunch for them both.

"I thought I'd just rustle up some sandwiches," said Blaine, looking up as Kurt came in. He gave a little smile as he noticed Kurt's clothes, "What would you like on yours?"

Kurt chewed his bottom lip before looking cautiously at Blaine, "Peanut butter and jelly?"

Blaine didn't react at all, he simply nodded and started putting it together.

Kurt sat down at the table as Blaine bought over their lunch. "Drink?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "juice!" he decided emphatically. Blaine nodded and poured some orange juice into a sturdy plastic cup.

After lunch, they settled down on the sofa to watch an old movie together. Before long, Kurt was lying with his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine pulled a pacifier out and placed in on the coffee table within Kurt's reach.

He held his breath.

He didn't want to push Kurt at all, but simply wanted him to know that it was there it Kurt felt courageous enough to go there.

Before the movie was half way through, Kurt picked up the pacifier and turned it over in his hand. He put his finger through the ring like holder, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the screen. Twenty minutes later, Blaine felt Kurt moving a little and looked down.

Kurt gazed up at him with eyes as big as saucers. Blaine rubbed Kurt's hip gently. Kurt finally blinked once and brought the pacifier to his lips. Blaine tried his hardest not to react, he kept up his steady rhythmic circles on Kurt's hip as his lover slowly popped the pacifier into his mouth and began to suck.

Blaine could no longer control his happiness, and bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead gently.

* * *

><p><strong>So, keep an eye out for the other complimentary story that will be posted shortly. There will be some inconsistencies between the two, as this was fully planned out before the other one started, and it wasn't until recently that it dawned on me that they pretty much belonged together.<strong>

**Also, an aside – P&P will be on hiatus until April. Not enough hours in the day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Okay – firstly, a MASSIVE apology for not updating sooner. I could blame it on a million things, but there's really only one reason – I'm in lust! And 'man of my lusty filled dreams' has been taking up literally all of my time recently. So I'm giddy, silly and feeling like I'm jumping out of my skin – not a good way to be when trying to write! Anyway, it's finally here - and the next two chapters won't be far behind...I'm under control again now! LOL!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had a restless sleep that night, his brain kept telling him that he shouldn't possibly enjoy doing the things that he had been, and yet the truth was undeniable. He <em>did<em> enjoy it, sure he sometimes felt a little strange, even bordering on the ridiculous, and he was convinced that there was no way in hell that Blaine would ever get him back into a diaper, but he couldn't deny that he liked being doted on. He liked the attention, not that attention was something that was exactly missing in their relationship, but there was something surreal about forgetting about the outside world and giving someone else the power to worry for him.

With his head a jumble of confusion and questions, Kurt finally admitted to himself that sleep was going to elude him that morning. He got out of bed, being careful not to wake Blaine. He looked at his shirt and pants from the day before and curled his nose up in disgust, there was no way he was going to wear the same clothes again. He wandered out into the living room and started up the laptop. He decided that the only way to move forward was to do a little research.

Kurt opened up Google and was shocked at the amount of information that appeared. As he meandered his way through various websites, he picked up the pacifier from the table and mindlessly popped it into his mouth. He sucked without thinking as he browsed through page after page of stories, photos and information.

When Blaine woke up, he automatically stretched his arm out looking for Kurt. Instead of a warm body though, his hand was met with decidedly cool sheets. He opened his eyes and sighed as he saw that he was indeed all alone. Blaine was well aware that Kurt hadn't slept a great deal, he had been woken more than once by the bed bouncing as Kurt turned and shifted all night.

Blaine ran his hand across his eyes before stretching his body and slowly climbing out of bed. He quietly made his way into the living room, and smiled as he saw Kurt with the pacifier in his mouth and his brow furrowed in concentration, staring at the screen of the laptop.

Blaine softly padded his way over to Kurt and kissed his cheek gently before sliding down onto the sofa beside him. Kurt looked up startled by Blaine's sudden appearance, and quickly pulled the pacifier from his mouth, his face blushing a tell tale shade of pink in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Blaine said quietly, trying his best not to grin too widely. Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced worriedly at Blaine.

"You don't have to," Blaine cooed, "but I'm hardly going to complain about it."

Kurt smiled a little as Blaine pulled him closer, and he popped the pacifier back into his mouth as he relaxed into the familiar comfort of Blaine's arms.

"What were you looking at?" Blaine asked, as he gestured to the laptop. Kurt just shrugged and turned the screen to face Blaine.

Blaine studied the screen for a moment before finally allowing himself a small smile. Kurt tucked himself into Blaine's chest, and tried to hide his face from his partner's gaze. After a few moments, Kurt felt Blaine's hand run softly through his hair before being lifted from the sofa and pulled into Blaine's lap.

"So..." ventured Blaine as Kurt buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, "you see anything that interests you?"

"I...I have some questions," Kurt mumbled quietly through the pacifier. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly and hummed softly for Kurt to continue.

Kurt took the pacifier from his mouth and took a deep breath. He had seen a lot of things during his search, some looked strangely appealing and others were downright disturbing. He knew that if they were going to continue this journey in any way, he had to clarify just what Blaine had in mind.

Blaine kept rubbing Kurt's back as he waited for his partner to gather his thoughts.

"You can ask me anything Kurt," Blaine assured him, "I don't know that I have all the answers yet, but I'll do my best."

Kurt nodded, "I saw some things, Blaine," he started, "things that I don't ever want to do or be, even if it's just pretend."

Blaine squinted his eyes in thought, trying to work out just what Kurt had perhaps seen.

"What did you see Kurt?" Blaine asked bewildered.

Kurt shook his head furiously and buried himself once again into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine cooed softly into Kurt's ear before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Just tell me, baby," Blaine whispered, "I'd never ask you to do something that you're not comfortable with. You know that, Kurt."

"I'm a man, Blaine," Kurt muttered, "and I like being a man."

Blaine couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, wondering what on earth Kurt had been looking at.

"Believe me Kurt," Blaine chuckled, "I like you being a man too! In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kurt lifted his head and shyly searched Blaine's face for any trace of insincerity. When he saw none, he let out a breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"Are you going to tell me where this came from?" Blaine smiled as Kurt's blush slowly dissipated.

"I saw a lot of guys who like being little girls," Kurt said hesitantly, "I thought that maybe that's what you wanted me to be..."

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief and shook his head emphatically. He manoeuvred Kurt around on his lap until they were face to face, with Kurt straddling Blaine's hips. He reached up and took Kurt's face in his hands, smoothing over the soft, flawless cheeks of his lover with his thumbs.

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly, "I love you...I love you just as you are and don't want you to ever change. This is meant to be a fun thing...for both of us. I'd love the chance to take care of you fully, but you have to be comfortable and trust me with that."

"I trust you with my life," Kurt sighed into Blaine's touch, "I really want to do this for you Blaine...it might just take me some time to get all the way there. I really want to try, just as long as I can be a boy."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt close to him, "you can be a boy Kurt," Blaine chuckled, "as long as you're _my_ boy!"

Kurt kissed Blaine chastely on the cheek, "I'm yours forever," he said as he slid off Blaine's lap and sat beside him on the sofa.

"So," said Blaine, pointing at the screen of the laptop, "what's all this?"

Kurt grinned shyly before putting the pacifier back in his mouth.

"If we're going to do this, then I can't keep wearing the same clothes Blaine," Kurt explained, shoving the pacifier between his back teeth to talk.

Blaine chuckled before reaching over and pulling the pacifier from Kurt's mouth.

"Don't chew on it, baby," Blaine gently admonished, and Kurt blushed as he returned the pacifier to his mouth.

Blaine stood up from the sofa and held his hand out to Kurt, "I want to show you something," he said softly as Kurt took Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be led into their bedroom. Blaine gently pushed Kurt down to sit on the bed before heading toward their closet.

After a moment, he pulled out a box that Kurt had never seen before.

"I can't believe you managed to hide something from me in _there_ of all places!" Kurt laughed.

"Honestly, so am I," Blaine chuckled as he put the box on the bed beside Kurt. He gestured for Kurt to have a look inside.

"Oooh," Kurt sighed as he began to remove items from the box, "you've been shopping."

Blaine simply nodded and smiled as Kurt quickly took the assortment of large 'little' clothes out of the box and made short work of sorting them into matching outfits.

"Not exactly my usual attire," Kurt said as his eyes perused the outfits in front of him.

"They're not meant to be, remember?" Blaine said hesitantly, bracing himself for a fashion lecture.

Kurt ran his fingers over the fabric of a t shirt and shorts set that was obviously a copy of a designer kids outfit. Blaine watched as Kurt took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes up in concentration before Kurt slowly nodded his head.

"You're right," Kurt finally agreed, "I'll still be me, just a little version of me for a while...Where on earth did you find these?"

"I had them made a few weeks ago," Blaine admitted, "after we first started talking about giving this a try."

Kurt popped his pacifier back in his mouth without a second thought. Even after such a short time, he found it relaxing and had almost lost his initial inhibitions about using it. Blaine made no comment as he watched his lover slowly realise just how serious Blaine was about their 'game'.

Kurt suddenly stood up from the bed, "I'm going to have a shower," he said abruptly, sticking his pacifier between his back teeth and slowly chewing on it again.

Blaine nodded at his cue to leave, but not without once again pulling Kurt's pacifier out and replacing it back in Kurt's mouth properly.

"I've told you before Kurt," Blaine said as he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, "please don't chew it."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt laughed, "put me over your knee and spank me?"

Blaine didn't laugh back. He looked Kurt straight in the eye. He knew that Kurt had done plenty of reading, both before they started this as well as that morning.

"If I have to, I will," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt gulped, he turned to walk out of the room, wiggling his backside as he went. Before he entered the adjoining bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at Blaine.

"You know I like it!" Kurt chuckled before closing the door firmly behind him.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief, although they had dabbled in light spanking before it had never, ever been something serious.

Blaine went out to the kitchen and quickly started putting their breakfasts together. By the time Kurt reappeared, Blaine was just putting their plates on the table. He looked up to see Kurt wearing an Osh Kosh replica outfit, Blaine smiled and patted the chair beside him. Kurt sat down shyly, glancing quickly from his clothes to Blaine and back again.

"You're not going to say anything?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nope," answered Blaine, although the happy glint in his eye didn't escape Kurt's notice, "How about you just eat your breakfast?"

Kurt nodded and smiled to himself. He felt more than a little ridiculous dressed as a toddler, but at least Blaine had the foresight to get him copies of decent outfits rather than some of the appalling things that Kurt had seen online.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence. Each watching the other, and both pretending they didn't notice the sly looks they were both getting from and giving to their partner.

Blaine cleared their plates away, quietly refusing Kurt's offer of assistance. Once the kitchen was cleaned and dishes put away, he made his way into the living room where Kurt was once again deep in concentration at the laptop, Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt sucking on the pacifier once more and made a mental note to himself to purchase a few more.

Blaine awkwardly climbed onto the sofa behind Kurt and kissed his cheek softly before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea just how much I love you, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled and patted Blaine's hands affectionately.

"Gee, and all it took was sucking a paci and dressing up?" he laughed, "if I had of known that was the key to your heart I would've done this years ago!"

"You've always had the key to my heart," Blaine said solemnly, "and you know it. The fact that you're prepared to even try this for me is amazing."

"Even if I do look ridiculous!" Kurt laughed as he pulled the pacifier out of his mouth to talk.

"You look adorable," Blaine replied, running the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"I thought by now you would've known my size Blaine. Just look at this," Kurt complained as he stood up and pulled at the snap crotch shorts he was wearing, "they're huge! I could fit you in here as well as me if I wanted to!"

Blaine shook his head laughing, "Don't tempt me Hummel!" Kurt rolled his eyes at his partner as Blaine patted his knee for Kurt to sit on. Kurt obliged, sliding himself on and wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Seriously Blaine," Kurt moaned, "they're too big."

Blaine took a deep breath, "they're too big for a reason, Kurt," he tried to explain gently. Kurt screwed his forehead in confusion.

"I don't get it," Kurt huffed, jamming the pacifier back into his mouth.

"What would a baby or young toddler normally have on under their shorts, Kurt?" Blaine hinted at the thing that had caused Kurt's initial reluctance a few short days earlier. He watched as the realisation hit Kurt.

"Oh," sighed Kurt, "that?"

Blaine nodded, "yep. That."

"I'm not wearing diapers Blaine. Ever." Kurt said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to, am I?" Blaine said, jiggling one knee under Kurt, making him bounce ever so slightly. Kurt shook his head at Blaine's playfulness.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Kurt giggled.

"Absolutely!" Blaine agreed, "what's not to enjoy?"

"What if I turn into a naughty little boy?" Kurt challenged, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Blaine.

"You've read the stories. Naughty boys get spanked Kurt," Blaine answered without hesitation, "I really don't think either of us want to go there...besides I don't think you could be naughty if you tried."

Kurt looked at Blaine daringly. They had toyed with light spanking in the past, and Kurt had even enjoyed it to some extent. He really didn't see why Blaine was concerned about it at all. He got up from Blaine's lap and grabbed the cup of juice from the table.

He held his arm holding the cup out to his side. His eyes never left Blaine's for a moment.

"Don't do that Kurt," Blaine warned.

Kurt slowly started to tilt the cup.

"I can be naughty!" Kurt grinned.

Blaine held up his hands in mock surrender, "alright Kurt. You've proved your point. You can be naughty if you really want to. Now please put the cup down."

Kurt held Blaine's gaze before he shook his head slowly.

"No" Kurt stated simply.

"Kurt!" Blaine said firmly, "put it down. It'll stain the rug, and then you'll complain about having to clean it."

"I won't be cleaning it," Kurt smiled angelically, "I'm just a little boy...remember?"

"A little boy that's about to be in massive trouble!" Blaine could feel his anger start to rise. If Kurt wanted to be a brat then maybe, just maybe, he'd be treated like one.

Kurt tipped the cup up a bit more. A few drops of juice fell onto the rug he was standing on. Both of them looked at the tiny stain on the rug before meeting each other's eyes again.

"That's enough Kurt," Blaine sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "I get it, alright?"

"No," Kurt said almost too quietly for Blaine to hear, before he swiftly upended the cup. The contents splashed onto the rug, following closely behind by the empty cup. Kurt put his hands on his hips and stared at Blaine, almost daring him to take action.

Blaine did take action. Without uttering a single word, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt by the waist. He forcibly held Kurt down over his knee. He was sure that he heard Kurt let out a laugh before he pulled Kurt's shorts and boxers down, exposing his pale behind.

Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine was doing. He had expected Blaine to give him a quick spanking over the clothes, that was what they had done in the past. Kurt began kicking and struggling with all his might as Blaine administered the first stinging slap. Kurt suddenly realised that this was different. Blaine wasn't playfully spanking him. This was an honest to goodness, 'you are in so much trouble', kind of spanking.

Kurt felt the tears start to sting his eyes as Blaine brought his hand down to Kurt's backside once more. Blaine kept going, ignoring the pain in his own hand as his eyes filled with tears at the same time as Kurt's. By the time Blaine noticed that Kurt's ass was decidedly pink, they were both sobbing uncontrollably.

"Canary," Blaine heard Kurt sob. It was their safe word. Neither of them ever thought they would actually need to use it, and yet there it was – uttered aloud for both of them to hear.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt's pants up before Kurt wriggled off his knee and knelt on the sofa beside Blaine.

"I'm sorry," cried Kurt, "I had to say it...I'm sorry!"

Blaine brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly. He buried his head on his knees to try to stop Kurt seeing how upset he was.

"If you didn't say it, then I would have," Blaine admitted, although he still refused to lift his head, "I'm so sorry Kurt...you know I'd never hurt you!"

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back gently, and pulled the curled up man into his arms.

"It's not your fault, Blaine," Kurt cooed, "I pushed...you warned, and I kept pushing."

Blaine suddenly lifted his head up and met Kurt's watery eyes with his own similar ones.

"No Kurt," he hoarsely whispered, "that's not how it should happen...I want to look after you, I don't want to hurt or punish you...I love you." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and buried his head into Kurt's neck. Kurt held on tightly as he felt Blaine's entire body begin to shudder with a fresh round of tears.

"Oh, I love you too, honey," Kurt said comfortingly, "you were just doing what you thought you should. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck chastely, "Never," he choked out, "never again Kurt...you trusted me, and I broke that trust...I'm so sorry."

Kurt held Blaine close and waited for him to calm down. Once the sobs had died away, and Kurt felt Blaine begin to relax, he loosened his hold enough to look Blaine in the face. What he saw was a man that had suddenly gone from being strong and in control to one that was more than a little broken.

Kurt softly kissed Blaine's lips, then he began to pepper Blaine's entire face with series of tiny little 'angel' kisses, gently kissing away the tracks of Blaine's tears. Eventually Blaine began to smile again. It wasn't a huge smile, just the faintest hint of a grin, but it was enough for Kurt at that moment.

"So...I'm thinking corporal punishment isn't going to be our thing?" Kurt said, trying to make light of the situation.

Blaine shook his head, "never again, Kurt...I promise you," he murmured sincerely, "I'll never punish you again."

Kurt took a deep breath, "you might have to at some stage, Blaine," he reached out and put a finger against Blaine's lips to stop the protest that he knew was coming, "but discipline doesn't have to be punishment...we'll figure it out."

Blaine nodded his agreement, "we don't have to do this again, Kurt. I mean the whole you being little and me looking after you...I'd understand if you don't want to go there again."

Kurt took a brief moment to think, "just when I'm starting to enjoy it, you want to take it away?" he smiled, "let's just say I think we've had enough for now...we'll try again next weekend...if you're still up for it?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears, he was sure Kurt would take the first opportunity to back away from their little 'game'.

"On one condition," Blaine said, pausing long enough for Kurt to nod before he reached out and shut the laptop, "WE make our rules...I don't care what others do...this has to be about us, on our own terms...nobody else matters to me Kurt...just us."

Kurt pulled Blaine back to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. They made a peculiar sight – Kurt dressed as a little boy, cradling Blaine in his arms like a baby.

"Just us," Kurt agreed, as he kissed Blaine's unruly curls and they both settled in for a long snuggle session on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>The following Friday, Kurt arrived home after yet another fruitless day of auditions. He called out to announce his arrival home, but was met with silence. That wasn't a particularly unusual occurrence, but Kurt felt more than a little miffed at Blaine's absence. It was Friday after all, and they had their second weekend of 'little' time ahead of them. Kurt sighed, threw his messenger bag onto the sofa, and quickly toed off his shoes.<p>

Kurt decided to take a quick shower and get change into his little clothes, Blaine didn't have to be there!

After his shower, Kurt stood wrapped in a towel and surveyed the small range of clothing that Blaine had purchased. They had decided to move them from being hidden in the back of the closet, which Kurt was still amazed he'd never noticed, to being put away neatly in the bottom drawer of their dresser.

He quickly chose an oversized grow suit, it was a soft green colour and it fitted Kurt snugly, except for the larger than normal butt area. Kurt ran his hands over the outfit and grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to see Blaine's face when he saw Kurt all ready for bedtime when he got home.

He made his way back to the living room, before remembering his pacifier. Kurt hurried back to the bedroom and dug through their 'little' drawer, searching for his elusive soother. Quickly getting frustrated, he began to empty the drawer. Throwing the clothes over his shoulder carelessly, not worrying about where they landed.

Once the drawer was empty, Kurt suddenly had a thought. The last thing they did before going to bed the previous Sunday was to clean up and put away all the baby items into the toy box. He ran through to the living room and made short work of emptying the toy box in a similar fashion.

Kurt stood in the middle of the mess in the living room with his hands on his hips, willing his paci to suddenly appear from nowhere. The door to the apartment suddenly opened and Blaine walked in, only to be met by a frustrated Kurt and a home in disarray.

Blaine burst out laughing when he saw Kurt – on one hand looking just like an annoyed little boy, his hair not coiffed, and wearing his baby growsuit. And yet Kurt's posture left Blaine in no doubt that this was his lifelong partner – very much an adult, who was truly pissed off.

"What did you do with it?" Kurt demanded as he marched toward Blaine and poked him in the chest.

Blaine held up his hands in surrender, "Do with what?" he asked, putting his bag down before kissing Kurt chastely on the lips.

"Don't you go distracting me!" Kurt insisted, "no kissing right now, not until you find it."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "if I knew what I was looking for then I'd probably have a much better chance of finding it!"

Kurt huffed and threw himself on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine grinned as Kurt tried to blow his bangs out of his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine said after a few moments of pouty silence from Kurt.

"What?" replied Kurt with an unusual amount of sulkiness.

"Have I told you yet that you look adorable tonight?" Blaine grinned cheekily as Kurt tried to hide a soft blush rising up his face.

"So...," Blaine asked as he finally dared to sit down beside Kurt, "you want to tell me what you're looking for?"

"My paci," Kurt whispered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Oh...right," nodded Blaine, suppressing a grin.

Kurt nodded and looked down as he toyed with his hands in his lap. He watched as Blaine's hand reached out and covered both of his.

"How about I have a look for it now?" Blaine suggested gently, as he ran his thumb over Kurt's hands, "I'm sure we put it in the drawer on Sunday night.

Blaine pushed himself up off the sofa, only to find Kurt clinging on to his hand tightly with both of his own. He pulled Kurt up and into a hug.

"Don't worry," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "I'll find it...baby" he felt Kurt stiffen slightly at the pet name, so he rubbed Kurt's back gently until he felt him finally relax slightly. As they pulled apart, Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and tugged him gently toward the bedroom.

"Whoa!" Blaine cried as they entered the room, "Were we hit by a tornado or something? I thought the living room was bad!" He looked around at the upended contents of the 'little' drawer, which were scattered all over the bed and the floor of the room.

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze, taking in the sight of the upheaval in front of him, and chewed his bottom lip uncomfortably.

Blaine spun around to face Kurt, "Do you want to tell me what caused all this?"

Kurt dropped his eyes to the floor, "I told you, I can't find it," he said softly, not meeting Blaine's amused stare.

Blaine narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked at Kurt.

After things had gone slightly awry with their 'little' game last Sunday, Kurt had refused to discuss anything. Blaine had caught him on Wednesday night staring into the open drawer of clothes, but even then Kurt had simply closed the drawer and marched into the shower. Blaine had tried to bring the subject up later but every time he did, Kurt would either leave the room or start making out passionately with Blaine – neither of which gave Blaine any clue of where Kurt's mind was about their playtime.

Now, Blaine was left in no doubt. Kurt actually _did_ enjoy it. Either that, or his partner had lost his mind. Kurt would never, ever leave clothes lying around their bedroom. He constantly told Blaine that regardless of the state of the rest of the apartment, their room was to be their sanctuary. Kurt insisted that it be kept in perfect order or else he'd never be able to relax. And yet here it was, strewn with Kurt's little wardrobe of clothes.

Blaine felt his heart flip as he realised that he might yet be able to get to baby and care for Kurt in the way he'd always dreamt of.

"Sorry," he heard Kurt say quietly, "I'll clean it up later."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," Blaine reassured him, "let's find your pacifier, hey?"

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine into the room.

"I looked there already," Kurt said, peering over Blaine's shoulder into the empty drawer.

"I'm just checking in case you missed it while you were busy throwing things around," Blaine explained, as he picked up a couple of items and returned them to the drawer.

Blaine opened the top drawer of the dresser – their underwear drawer, and started feeling around to see if he could find the elusive soother.

"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt groaned, "do you really think either of us would put my paci in with the underwear?"

"Shhh," hushed Blaine, "I'm just being thorough." He opened the next drawer and heard Kurt groan beside him.

"Socks!" Kurt cried out, "if it is in there, then I need a new one! I'm not putting anything that's been near your gym socks into my mouth."

"They're clean socks Kurt," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "and like I said, I'm just checking everywhere."

"Well like I said, your gym socks are gross," Kurt screwed his nose up, "and if it's there then I don't want it."

Blaine took a deep breath, and continued searching through the drawers, enduring comments from Kurt at each one. Finally convinced that the pacifier wasn't in the dresser, Blaine took a step backward to turn his attention to the closet, stepping on Kurt's toe in the process.

"Ouch!" cried Kurt, "are you trying to kill me now?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment.

"No Kurt," he said, trying to use his calmest voice even though his temper was rising quickly to the top, "I'm not trying to kill you," he opened up the door of the closet, "yet".

"Oh, that's harsh!" sulked Kurt, "I'm just helping you look!" Kurt leaned over Blaine's shoulder as his partner pulled bags down from the shelf and checked in each one.

"That's our luggage, Blaine," Kurt said, stating the obvious, "why would my pacifier be in our luggage?"

"I've got an idea," Blaine said, turning around to Kurt and almost bumping their heads together, "why don't you go and tidy up the living room, and I'll keep looking here."

"I'm helping you!" Kurt insisted.

"At least just sit on the bed, then," pleaded Blaine, and he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and gently guided him toward the bed. Kurt plonked himself down with a huff, before sitting cross legged on the bed. Before he even had a chance to complain, Blaine put a finger on Kurt's lips.

"Just sit there and be quiet," Blaine ordered. Kurt poked his bottom lip out and put his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Blaine went back to the closet, searching in pockets, in shoes and finally climbing on a chair, he searched the upper shelf. He glanced at the packed of adult diapers that he'd relocated to keep them from Kurt's view. He snuck a sideways glance in Kurt's direction, allowing his mind to momentarily wonder what Kurt would look like in the grow suit with a diaper on.

Blaine grinned to himself before shaking his head and bringing his mind back to the task at hand – Kurt's pacifier. Finally satisfied that it was certainly not in the closet, Blaine got down of the chair. Kurt's pacifier had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"I told you it wasn't in there," Kurt said triumphantly.

"Maybe it's in the living room then," Blaine sighed. Ignoring Kurt's gloating tone, he made his way back to the living room, with Kurt bouncing along behind him.

"I haven't used it since last weekend," Kurt explained, leaning over Blaine as he searched down the back of the sofa cushions.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine said, becoming exasperated at Kurt's endless commentary.

"I'm just..." Kurt started.

"No Kurt," Blaine moaned, "you're not just helping. You're being annoying. If you can't be quiet then you'll have to go into the corner and have a time out!"

"You'd seriously put me in the corner?" Kurt asked incredulous at the thought.

"Well, if you can't be quiet what else do you suggest?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Fine," huffed Kurt, "I'll just sit here and be a good boy". He sat down on the coffee table and stared at Blaine challengingly.

"Good," Blaine said, running a hand over his face, "just remember...quiet".

"I know, I know!" Kurt replied, and made a locking motion at his lips.

Blaine finished checking the sofa, before throwing a few toys back into the toy box.

"We can do that later," Kurt grumbled under his breath, "it's hardly the most important thing right now!"

"Last warning Kurt," Blaine said sternly, "then it's off to the corner with you."

Kurt threw his partner an angry look, but remained silent. He watched as Blaine quickly returned things to the box, before he began looking in the bookcase.

"Why on earth would a pacifier be there?" Kurt sighed.

"Right!" cried Blaine, spinning around to face Kurt, "that's it! Into the corner for you!"

"Blaine!" pleaded Kurt, "I just don't think it's there."

"Do you want me to find it or not?" Blaine demanded. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Then you go and have a time out in the corner and let me look in my own way!" insisted Blaine, and he pointed to the corner of the room.

"Are you serious?" Kurt pouted.

"Deadly serious Kurt," Blaine said, his tone unwavering.

"Fine!" shouted Kurt, and he climbed off the table and took himself to the corner. He sat on the floor and glared at Blaine.

"Face the wall Kurt," Blaine commanded, "and don't move until I say you can". He knew that if Kurt could see where he was looking, he'd still get no peace. Kurt begrudgingly turned to face the wall.

Blaine made quick progress once his every movement wasn't being dissected. He quickly ruled out the living room and started on the kitchen, cursing himself for not remembering to buy a couple more pacifiers during the week.

While he searched, he quickly threw dinner for both of them into the oven and decided to take a quick shower to freshen up before renewing his lost pacifier campaign.

Fifteen minutes later, refreshed and comfortable, Blaine came out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and tidied the room up, putting the remaining clothes back into the 'little' drawer where they belonged. He turned down the bed, and plumped up his own pillows first. As he started to fix Kurt's pillows, something dropped out onto the bed.

Kurt's pacifier.

Blaine laughed as he picked it up and went to find Kurt.

He stopped laughing as soon as he got back to the living room.

Kurt was still sitting facing the corner.

Even from the other side of the room, Blaine could see Kurt was crying. His back shook with every sob. Blaine hurried over to the corner and sat down on the floor beside his partner. He pulled Kurt into his lap as quickly as he could. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck and howled even louder. Blaine cooed softly and rubbed Kurt's back slowly until the howling turned back into sobs. He then rocked Kurt a little until the sobs gave way to heartbreaking sniffles.

Blaine finally pulled Kurt back in order to see his face. Blaine showered Kurt's cheeks with kisses, and gently wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"What are you still doing here?" Blaine asked gently, "And what's with all these tears?"

"You told me not to move," Kurt sniffed, "you said I wasn't to move until you told me to...so I didn't."

Blaine took a deep breath, he had no idea that Kurt would've taken him so literally. He had fully expected that once he had left the room, Kurt would have simply turned on the television and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's shoulders and sniffed loudly against his shirt.

"Then you left me," Kurt cried, "you forgot all about me...I was being good and you forgot me!"

Blaine held onto Kurt tightly as a fresh round of tears started. He kissed Kurt gently over and over again, until Kurt began to calm down once more.

"Oh baby," Blaine cooed, "I didn't forget about you...I could never do that! I never thought you'd stay there that long".

"You told me to," Kurt said simply. He didn't really understand why he hadn't moved either. Other than he wanted to show Blaine that he _could_ be good at this. He _could _follow Blaine's directions.

Blaine nodded at Kurt's answer.

"I did tell you to," Blaine agreed, "I think we both have a bit to learn, don't you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine through his long, wet lashes and nodded.

"Look what I found," Blaine said, as he pulled the pacifier out of his pocket and held it up to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he grinned, "where was it?"

Blaine quickly explained about finding it underneath Kurt's pillow.

"Oh," said Kurt quietly, "I remember now...sorry"

Blaine waited for a moment, trying to decide if he should ask at all, before plunging into the abyss.

"Care to elaborate?" he gently pushed.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip for a moment.

"I haven't used it since Sunday," Kurt tried to justify his actions.

"I don't care if you have or you haven't," Blaine consoled Kurt as best as he could.

"I just saw it in the drawer a few days ago...and...I don't know...I kind of liked just feeling it there," Kurt admitted hesitantly, "it sort of reminded me that it was okay to do this."

Blaine smiled and nodded, pleased that Kurt had finally admitted to looking forward to playtime again.

He rubbed Kurt's cheek with one hand, and held the pacifier up to Kurt's lips with the other. Kurt shyly opened his mouth just enough for Blaine to slide in the object that had caused so much hassle. He sucked on it gently and snuggled into Blaine once more.

"Hey," Blaine cooed, "why don't we go and have some dinner, and we'll talk".

Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck and stayed curled around his partner for a few more minutes before finally removing himself from Blaine's lap. They both looked at each other and grinned, before Blaine stood up. He held his hand out, and Kurt eagerly took it before he followed half a step behind Blaine, into the kitchen.

Blaine quickly dished out their dinner, not protesting at all at the fact that Kurt was almost glued to his side the entire time. He set the plates down on the table, and held Kurt's chair out for him to sit down. Kurt moved his chair and plate over toward Blaine's until he was close enough that their thighs were touching under the table. Blaine reached down and reassuringly patted Kurt's knee before they started to eat their meal.

As they ate, Blaine watched Kurt carefully. He realized that Kurt had fallen into the submissive role a lot quicker and easier than he had ever imagined possible. When they had previously engaged in any type of power play, Kurt had soon gotten uppity and turned the tables on Blaine. Either that, or he had fallen about laughing at Blaine's attempts to 'rule the roost'. For whatever reason, this time Kurt had obviously accepted it as if it was almost second nature to him. Blaine wasn't about to question the 'why', he was happy enough with the fact that Kurt was so comfortable. But he was keenly aware that he was going to have to watch his words from now on.

"Kurt?" Blaine finally decided to broach the subject. Kurt looked up from his meal and held Blaine's gaze with his own.

"How about we make a deal?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Kurt nodded slowly.

"If you're wearing your little clothes, how about I take that as a signal to be a bit more careful about what I say?" he suggested.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I know it's new, but it's sort of strange being a little bit little and a little bit adult," Kurt admitted, "and I just wanted to make you happy...proud of me for following what you said". Blaine patted Kurt's knee under the table.

"It's not your fault Kurt," Blaine insisted, "it's just one of those things that's got to be worked out. And you should know by now that you could never disappoint me, I'm always proud of you...so the little clothes are my sign?"

"Yep!" Kurt replied enthusiastically, "mine too. Once I'm in my clothes, I'll try to just let you take the lead...not try to be both at the same time".

"Sounds good," Blaine grinned as he stood up and cleared the plates.

Once again, Kurt followed Blaine around as they cleaned up the kitchen. Blaine never complained, knowing that Kurt was simply needing to feel safe and secure in his 'role'. They settled down on the sofa together and Blaine pulled Kurt close to his side before turning on a movie.

It didn't take long before Kurt began to yawn. After a boring acting class, a failed audition, a lost pacifier and feeling abandoned in the corner, he was emotionally exhausted. He sucked on his pacifier gently and snuggled up closer to Blaine on the sofa.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and kissed the top of his head softly, resting his face for a moment on the top of Kurt's head, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of Kurt's hair – for once free of product. He heard Kurt let out a satisfied, but tired sigh.

"Why don't you have an early night Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, "we've got the whole weekend to play."

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine through half-closed eyes.

Kurt nodded before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder again. Blaine chuckled. He couldn't ever remember seeing Kurt as cute and adorable as he was at that moment. He gave Kurt's shoulders a gentle shake.

"Come on sleepy head," Blaine said, as he gently pushed Kurt off him and stood up. He pulled a very tired Kurt up from the sofa and led him through to the bedroom.

"You go and clean your teeth and, if you like...if it's okay with you...I'll come back and tuck you in," Blaine suggested carefully.

"I'd like that," Kurt said softly, as he padded his way through to the bathroom.

As Blaine watched him go, a thought suddenly entered his head. It might be pushing Kurt a little too far, but he figured it was worth a go. He went through to living room and opened Kurt's toy box. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. Once he did however, he was sure that Kurt, at the very least, wouldn't _object_.

Blaine placed it carefully on the bed, and went to finish tidying up the living room quickly. When he returned to the bedroom less than ten minutes later, he found Kurt already tucked up and half asleep again.

Kurt had found the small teddy bear that Blaine had placed on his pillow, and had it curled tightly under his arm. Blaine made his way over and pulled the covers over Kurt's shoulder, tucking him in snugly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and couldn't resist running his hand through Kurt's soft hair, gently pushing the bangs from Kurt's face.

Kurt opened his eyes a fraction and gave Blaine a tired, weak smile.

Blaine kissed his cheek softly as Kurt's eyes closed again. He decided to stay for a few more minutes, and watched as Kurt slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth. Blaine picked the pacifier up from beside the bed and gently took Kurt's thumb out. He rubbed the silicon teat softly against Kurt's lips, and Kurt opened his mouth and took the pacifier in. He immediately started to suck gently.

Blaine got up and started to leave the room.

"Thanks Daddy," Kurt mumbled as he rolled himself onto his back.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in shock, he stared back at the sleeping Kurt. He felt his heart start to race a little faster. He opened his mouth to say something, before deciding against it.

Blaine took a deep breath before leaving the room and closing the door quietly, wondering to himself if he had really heard what he thought he heard.

Kurt had just called him Daddy.

They had agreed from the start that Kurt would never call him that, but there was no denying what Kurt had said, and Blaine was puzzled but also weirdly exhilarated.

Kurt had just called him Daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, at least it wasn't a massive big wait like last time! <strong>

**Please take the time to review - good or bad, it's all valuable to hear! Thanks to everyone for sticking around and being so incredibly patient with this story, and for those that are hanging out for the next chapter of P&P - the wait is _almost_ over! Not quite, but almost!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Blaine had sat up into the early hours of the morning thinking about the previous night. He had finally made his way to bed after deciding that Kurt had probably said the dreaded 'daddy' word unconsciously, and meant nothing by it.<p>

As soon as he climbed into bed, Kurt rolled over to face him. Blaine smiled as Kurt sucked on his pacifier in a slow, peaceful rhythm. He couldn't help but reach out and gently brush the back of his hand over his partner's soft cheek. Kurt let out a quiet sigh of contentment and the pacifier dropped out of his mouth and onto the pillow.

Blaine watched as Kurt first swallowed and then licked his lips. He began to shift around in his sleep, before one hand was suddenly thrust under the pillow ferociously, silently searching for the security that he'd found under there for the last few evenings. Kurt's eyes remained steadfastly closed, as he pulled his tiny teddy bear close to his chest, and moaned quietly.

Blaine picked up the pacifier, and once again rubbed it gently on Kurt's lips, which instinctively opened to allow the soother entry. He shuffled himself closer to Blaine, throwing the teddy away and replacing him with his real life snuggle partner. Blaine chuckled and held Kurt close, not caring at all about the drool falling on his chest, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Blaine woke up with Kurt, pacifier still firming between his lips, lying half on top of him. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair before kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," he murmured.

Kurt groaned, and the pacifier fell from his mouth. He wiped his damp chin with the back of his hand, and raised his eyes to Blaine.

"What time is it?" Kurt grumbled, as he rolled off Blaine and stretched his long limbs out.

"It's just after 8," replied Blaine, "and we've got things to do, so up and at 'em!"

Kurt moaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows and turning his back on Blaine.

Blaine quickly got out of bed and wrenched the covers from Kurt, who squealed as the cool morning air hit him.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine insisted, "you've been asleep for eleven hours – there's no way you can still be tired!" Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's legs, swinging them over the end of the bed as Kurt clung tightly to his pillows in protest.

"I was warm and comfortable, thank you," Kurt grumbled as he finally allowed Blaine to pull him up.

"You were comfortably drooling on my chest all night," Blaine chuckled, "let's get some breakfast and then we're going shopping."

Kurt's face dropped, "shopping?" he asked worriedly, "I thought we were going to stay home all weekend...So I need to..."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick reassuring hug, "why don't you just put your blue shirt on underneath your normal clothes like you did before? We won't be out long, and you can change as soon as we're home."

Kurt nodded reluctantly. He had planned to use their second weekend to try to really immerse himself in the idea of being little for Blaine. And having to get fashionably dressed, do his hair and go shopping, for once in his life, actually wasn't his dream day. He let out a frustrated sigh and followed Blaine out to the kitchen.

xxx

Blaine waited patiently at the door for Kurt to finish getting ready. He knew that Kurt was not at all pleased with the prospect of going out this weekend, but after the lost pacifier fiasco, Blaine was determined to pick up a couple more – and quickly.

Kurt finally appeared, dressed in a simple button down shirt, vest, jeans and Dr Martens boots. Blaine smiled as he realised that Kurt had basically reverted back to his high school 'conservative' clothes. He pulled Kurt close and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, Kurt pouted and nodded in reply.

"If we have to, then we have to," Kurt sighed, "I'd rather stay here though...even on my own."

Blaine took a moment before he finally replied, "I guess you can if you really want to Kurt," he pursed his lips and looked at Kurt in disappointment. Both of them knew that the one thing neither of them could handle was disappointing the other. Kurt quickly gave in.

"No," he sighed, "I'll tag along. Can we just hurry it along please?"

Blaine chuckled, and grabbed Kurt into a quick hug.

"Have you got 'little blue' on under there?" Blaine asked, gesturing at Kurt's chest.

Kurt nodded shyly, and reached into the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his pacifier to show Blaine.

"Is it okay if I keep this in my pocket too?" he asked shyly, "I kind of like to have it close."

"Of course it's fine Kurt," Blaine exclaimed, "whatever makes you comfortable." He held out his hand to Kurt and led him out the door.

Once they arrived at the store, Blaine grabbed a basket and Kurt stayed close as they made their way through the store. Blaine quickly grabbed a few essential food items for the remainder of the weekend before making their way into the baby aisle.

He stopped at the myriad of pacifiers and pulled Kurt over.

"See any you like?" Blaine said softly after checking that nobody was within earshot.

Kurt blushed a deep red as he looked of the assortment of shapes and designs. He shyly pointed to a plain white pacifier with a small picture of a blue rabbit on it.

"This one?" Blaine asked, picking up the pacifier to inspect it further.

"Oh God!" Kurt cried, "do you have to do that? Can't you just throw it in the basket?"

Blaine turned over the package to read the back, not lifting his eyes as he replied.

"I just want to make sure it's the right size for you, that's all," he said gently.

Kurt saw a woman approaching and quickly turned on his heels in embarrassment, leaving Blaine on his own to dissect the merits of the different pacifiers.

Before long, Blaine was deep in conversation with the stranger about the merits of latex versus silicon, orthodontic teats or old fashioned rounded ones and laughing about lost pacifiers. Kurt stood and watched in horror from his vantage point with the stuffed toys at the end of the aisle. Blaine seemed almost in his element, and Kurt watched as his partner gave the woman a quick wave and put three pacifiers into his basket.

Blaine quickly saw Kurt and hurried toward him.

"Why did you vanish?" Blaine asked as Kurt replaced a stuffed duck to the shelf.

"That woman," replied Kurt in a hushed tone, "did you _tell_ her?"

Blaine burst out laughing, "No I didn't," he tried to reassure Kurt, "but she _was _helpful...check these out." Blaine held up the three pacifiers for Kurt to see.

"Put them away!" Kurt hissed, quickly checking from side to side to see if anyone was looking or listening to them. He snatched them from Blaine's hand and threw them back in the basket.

"Don't worry so much, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, bizarrely enjoying Kurt's embarrassment. He picked up the stuffed duck that Kurt had just put back.

"This is cute," Blaine said, "would you like it?"

"Jeez, Blaine!" Kurt spat out, "can you just stop..._please_!"

Blaine laughed and put the duck into the basket, "Okay, okay. I get the hint - I'm enjoying this too much," he conceded and started to walk toward the checkout.

Kurt tugged on his arm, and Blaine stopped walking. Kurt quickly removed the duck and put it back on the shelf. He said nothing as he grabbed a larger, stuffed blue rabbit and tossed it in the basket. He marched out of the store without a word, leaving a chuckling, excited Blaine to pay for the purchases and meet him outside.

After a silent walk home, Kurt quickly went and took off his street clothes, leaving his blue shirt on and throwing on a pair of shorts from the 'little' drawer. As he pulled them up, he groaned as he saw the snaps along the crotch. Although his grow suit had them too, for some reason they bothered Kurt more on something that was easily removed anyway. He took his old pacifier out of the pocket of his jeans and went out to the kitchen where Blaine was putting the last of the groceries away.

"You can use one of your new ones if you like," Blaine offered holding up the packs for Kurt to look at.

This time, Kurt took them. He made short work of removing the soothers from their packaging. He hummed in approval before putting them away in the bottom drawer of the kitchen.

"A word of warning, Blaine," Kurt said as he pushed the drawer closed, "never, ever make me go shopping with you if we're getting something like this!"

Blaine just laughed, "Oh baby," he teased gently, "I'm not going to parade you around the streets dressed like a little boy, you know!"

"I know," Kurt nodded, "but...just...please let that be your job, and yours alone."

"Deal!" agreed Blaine as he pulled out a loaf of bread, "PB&J again?" he asked, and Kurt grinned happily.

"I love having an excuse to eat these again," he giggled, "I haven't had peanut butter and jelly since I went to junior high!"

"Then sit down and I'll get it ready for you," Blaine pointed the knife toward the stool on the opposite side of the counter.

Kurt took a seat as directed, and leaned over the counter. He waited until he thought Blaine wasn't watching and scooped a finger full of peanut butter out of the jar. Blaine lightly slapped the back of Kurt's hand.

"Don't put your fingers in there!" Blaine scolded as Kurt stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked the gooey mess off.

Kurt giggled and quickly scooped another lump out, waving it in Blaine's face.

"Don't you even think about it!" warned Blaine, but before the sentence was even finished, Kurt had wiped the lump of peanut butter onto Blaine's nose.

"Right!" laughed Blaine, "you asked for it!"

Blaine dropped the knife onto the counter and ran around to grab Kurt. Kurt squealed as he saw Blaine coming for him and raced into the living room. Blaine grabbed him and pulled them both onto the sofa. He lifted up Kurt's shirt and started tickling his stomach and ribs.

Kurt cackled and squirmed, laughing so hard he thought he might explode. Tears of laughter ran down his cheeks as he struggled fruitlessly against the smaller but stronger Blaine.

"Do you give up?" Blaine chuckled. He stopped for a moment as Kurt struggled to catch his breath.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, before suddenly leaning up and licking the peanut butter off Blaine's nose.

"Oh, you little..." Blaine cried, doubling his tickling efforts and sending Kurt into hysterics once again.

"Stop!" Kurt finally gasped, his sides and mouth started to ache from laughing so hard.

"You really think I'm going to let you off that easily?" laughed Blaine, as he continued to torment his partner.

"Stop! Stop!" Kurt begged, trying in vain to push Blaine off him while he was still laughing.

Blaine leant down and began blowing raspberries on Kurt's stomach. Kurt squirmed and laughed harder than he thought possible. He struggled to get his breath, as Blaine kept alternating tickles with raspberries.

"Stop Daddy, Stop!" yelled Kurt.

Blaine stopped immediately and stared at Kurt. Two sets of eyes looked at each other, wide with surprise. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand in shock. He pushed Blaine off and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine ran after him and leaned against the bedroom door, not wanting to push Kurt too far.

"Kurt?" he called through the closed door, "Kurt it's fine. Please don't beat yourself up over this...Kurt?"

"Go away," Kurt yelled through the door.

"Kurt can't we just talk about it?" Blaine pleaded.

"Not now," Kurt begged, "please Blaine...not now."

Blaine sighed and rested his forehead on the door. He raised his palm and placed it against the door, wishing that Kurt would talk to him.

"Okay," Blaine sighed, "but it's no big deal Kurt, I promise..."

"Just leave me alone," Kurt sobbed.

Blaine nodded and walked back to the kitchen. He slowly finished preparing their sandwiches – taking as long as he could in the hope of giving Kurt some thinking time. Blaine decided to prepare a plate of salad as well, not knowing whether Kurt would still want to have his 'little' lunch.

Once the meal was laid out on the table, Blaine knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Lunch is ready Kurt," Blaine said quietly, "you don't have to have it, but it's here if you want to eat."

Blaine turned and walked away from the door. He sat at the table and began to help himself to salad, he kept one eye on the door of the bedroom, praying for it to open soon.

Before long, Kurt appeared. Dressed back in his jeans and button down shirt, he sat down opposite Blaine. His eyes never leaving his plate, he took a sandwich as well as some salad and silently began to eat. Blaine watched him carefully, it was clear to him that Kurt was almost ready to talk or else he wouldn't have come out of the bedroom, but Blaine didn't want to push too hard.

Eventually though, the silence got to him.

"Kurt?" he said gently.

"Mmm," was the only reply he received.

"Kurt it's no big deal," Blaine tried to console, "it was just a slip of the tongue."

Kurt's head suddenly shot up to meet Blaine's soft gaze.

"I called you 'Daddy'," Kurt cried, tears welling in his eyes, "you're my husband, and I called you 'Daddy'! That's just messed up!"

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed, and he got up and knelt beside Kurt's chair. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's not messed up," he said calmly, "it just happened. I don't care what you call me...well, as long as it's something good!" Blaine grinned and tried to lighten the mood a little.

Kurt shook his head, "it IS messed up, Blaine!" he whimpered, "I have a father...don't you remember?"

"Of course I know you've got a father," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "I don't want to replace Burt...but remember you're the one that's in charge here...if you're uncomfortable and you want to stop, then it stops. Right here, right now and we'll never try it again."

Kurt pushed Blaine gently away and looked at him as one solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"I don't know what I want," Kurt admitted, "I like it...a lot more than I thought I would...but what if it happens again? What if I _keep_ calling you 'Daddy'? How can you think that's not completely screwed up?"

"Come here," Blaine said, and he pulled Kurt up from his seat, sat down himself and put Kurt on his knee. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders tightly and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back soothingly.

"Remember what we agreed last week?" Blaine cooed, "this has to be about how this works for _us_...I know I'm not your father...but I'm happy to be your daddy from time to time...to me there's a big difference...a father is biological, a daddy just loves...unconditionally...that's what I do already, and you know that, but it can take whatever form _we_ choose...it's up to you Kurt. It will _always_ be up to you."

Kurt took a deep breath and let go of Blaine enough to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt sighed, "forever."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, periodically peppering each other with tiny kisses and declarations of love.

Kurt suddenly pushed himself off Blaine's knee and skipped off to the bedroom.

"I'll be back in a second," he called over his shoulder to a bemused Blaine.

When he returned, Blaine beamed. Kurt was back in his 'little' clothes from earlier.

"I want to try something," Kurt announced, Blaine nodded and gestured for Kurt to continue.

Kurt took a minute to compose himself, before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Can I have a hug please Daddy?" he said just loud enough for Blaine to hear. He opened his eyes to see Blaine's reaction.

Blaine sat in his chair stunned. His face turned into a huge grin that was slowly mirrored by one on Kurt's face.

"How did it feel?" Blaine asked, as he slowly stood up and took a step toward Kurt.

"It felt...weird," Kurt admitted, as Blaine's face fell, "Oh! I meant a good weird! It'll just take some getting used to."

Blaine nodded, "I get that," he said softly, "but...?"

"But," grinned Kurt, "I'm still waiting for my hug Daddy!"

Blaine laughed and quickly closed the distance between them. He picked Kurt up and spun them both around. Kurt wrapped his long legs and arms around Blaine and laughed along with his partner.

Finally, Blaine set Kurt back down on the floor. He rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders gently.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine wanted to double check that Kurt didn't feel forced into anything.

Kurt nodded happily, "I can't promise that it will be all the time, but I think it's kind of nice."

Blaine grinned, "as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Not completely yet," Kurt admitted, "but I don't think it will take long before I am, Daddy."

Blaine giggled and gathered Kurt back in for a hug.

"You can say it as often as you like," he chuckled, "I don't mind at all."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "I kind of got that message by the stupid grin on your face!"

Blaine simply laughed and pulled Kurt down onto the sofa with him. Kurt happily snuggled up close, before he pulled his pacifier out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Blaine grinned cheekily at him, pleased to see Kurt not even embarrassed about it for the first time. He turned on the television and they settled down to watch a movie. Kurt sprawled himself out on the sofa, resting his head in Blaine's lap.

"Happy?" Blaine murmured as he gently stroked Kurt's arm.

Kurt looked up at Blaine adoringly, "I really, really am," Kurt said from behind the pacifier.

"Good!" gushed Blaine, "so am I".

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, a HUGE big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing what people think - even if it's critical, to me it's all good! <strong>

**Secondly, there's been a few people ask about the diaper situation. Rest assured, as those of you who have read DLM know, Kurt _will_ end up in diapers. It won't be super far away, but at the moment they're still feeling their way and I think Kurt isn't quite ready for them right now. **

**Just to tease: the diaper chapter is actually very nearly finished – we just have to get there first!**


End file.
